Hiding Spots and Crazy Kids!
by Littleluck
Summary: Everyone says that James and Lily had their first encounter with each other on the Hogwarts Express their first year. But what if they met much earlier than that and didn't even know it. And on a playground? This story shows Lily and James encounters.
1. A Beginning for Lily and James

Today was the day, the day Me, Petunia and our Mum go to the playground. We had started a tradition a while back stating that every Sunday; we would go to the playground. Mum agreed with this tradition because for one day in the whole week she could sit and read an entire book while we played and made new friends even if we only played those "new friends" for that one day and never saw them again.

I got dressed, wearing my favorite jean shorts with a purple sports shirt and sneakers. I walked down the stairs, my mum was packing up our lunches so that we didn't have to come back and get lunch while at the playground. Petunia walked down from the staircase wearing little blue jeans and a pink tank top with an unreadable expression.

"Alright, are we all set? Remember were not coming home for a while so make sure you have everything you want to play with when you're at the park." my mum said with a stern voice.

"Yes mum. I have everything I need…." I said while shifting my gaze to Petunia who looked like she was thinking hard but then replied, "I got everything"

"Alright girls let's go!"

We walked to the car, got in, and buckled up while my mom packed up the car. Then we were off for another adventure at the playground. I put my head against the window and used my breath to make the window fog up. When it did I drew a picture of a heart and watched as it faded away. 10 minutes later we arrived at the park. I opened the car door and went straight for the trunk to help my mom unpack the car.

"Awww thanks Lily. My special helper." she said while touching the tip of my nose with her pointer finger. In response I grinned and took the basket over to an empty table.

"Come on Petunia! To the swing set!" I screamed, while placing the basket on the picnic table. She looked at me while giving me a devilish smile. That's when I knew it was on. Race to the Swing Set!

I took off using all my strength,"Ha! I beat you!" I said with a grin

"Just keep telling yourself that, but you know that I always win" she responded while turning her head away from me to over dramatize it.

I stuck my tongue out at her and we laughed. We had a contest on who could jump the farthest from the swing. I may be faster than Petunia, but she is still taller than me so she won… curse he long legs! After that we decided to play a game of hide and seek.

We played a game of rock paper scissors to see who would be the counter first. At the same time we chanted, "Rock Paper Scissors shoot!" I looked at our hands. My hand was in the shape of a rock while Petunia's was in the shape as scissors.

"Haha I won!" I chanted,

"Yea yea, start hiding"

I heard her start counting " one, two, three…" I looked around the playground to find the best spot to hide. We had to start getting creative because we already hid in all the "best spots" on the playground which were now known as the most obvious spots. I found a big tire that was surrounded by other tires, I've hid here before but I thought maybe she wouldn't look there today. I placed myself inside it and sat there for a few minutes. I deliberated whether or not I should stay there, but decided that it was too obvious and she would check there. I found a big old tree on the side of the playground. I decided that that was the best place to hide because I had never hid there before. I climbed the tree and shifted my body so that it was facing away from the playground. I made sure that none of me was showing from the other side of the tree, and started grinning evilly, "Petunia would never look for me here."

As I watched Petunia count, I heard her say "100!" followed by a "Ready or not here I come!" she looked in all the obvious places on the playground. I turned around and waited anxiously for her to give up. I've never won a game of hide and seek, I could never stay quiet when she came around, but this time was different this time I would win. All of the sudden I heard a branch snap. My breath caught as I looked around me. A boy with round glasses and black messy hair came from the other side of the tree.

"Hey… I saw someone come up here and thought they got stuck in the tree…," he said looking confused. "Do you need help?" he asked extending a hand to me.

"No I came up here with a purpose. Now go away your going to give away my hiding spot!" I said annoyed, I wasn't about to let this boy ruin my chances of winning.

"Are you playing hide and seek?"

"No, we're playing tag, of course we're playing hide and seek, now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could stay quiet so you don't give away my hiding spot!"

"Found you!" Petunia screamed sounding satisfied

"Thanks a bunch" I said annoyed jumping down from the tree, the boy followed.

"The name is…"

"I really don't care what your name is" I said while holding up a hand. I started walking away, but the boy followed. Man this kid is like a puppy dog, couldn't he see that I am angry with him for giving away my hiding spot.

"So... How old are you?"

"I'm 7" I replied hoping he would go away

"Me too! And I thought I was the only 7 year old on this playground" he said with a, would-you-look-at-that look.

"Yea it's great." I said with fake enthusiasm.

I watched as my sister tapped her foot impatiently, she was waiting for me to start counting.

"Well, I should get back to hide and seek with my sister..." I started walking away

"Can I play!" absolutely not, I thought, but my nicer side said let him play. Curse my niceness.

"I guess so… Hey Petunia he is playing hide and seek with us!" I yelled to her.

She looked at the boy and then nodded her head while running off to find a hiding spot. Why couldn't she be moody today, then she would have said no.

"Ok I'm going to count to 100 and then start looking, ok?"

He nodded and then ran off to find a hiding spot. I started counting in my head, One Two Three…

A few minutes later I screamed "100! Ready or not here I come!" I took a quick scope of the playground, and then made a round trip all around the playground to see if they were in any of the obvious places on the playground. When I didn't see anything I went out in search for them in more detail. I used my keen eyesight to see anything that looked out of the ordinary. I looked under the slide and under the tower. I looked under the bridge and behind the rocks. I was just about to look behind a line of green bushes when I heard a little giggle, and before I could react Petunia popped out from behind a bush and screamed "Time out for me!" she walked by me and whispered in my ear "Vernon's here." she giggled and then went over to greet him. I made a slight gagging noise. I didn't get why Petunia even liked Vernon, he had a big nose, and was so stuck up with his children work clothes on, and she could do way better. But I didn't focus on that; I still had to find the boy.

"Petunia called time out, but don't move we are still going to play!" I yelled making sure he could hear me from across the playground. When I didn't get a reply I decided that even if he didn't hear me he would still be hiding.

I started on my search again…"Man this is going to be so easy." I thought getting an evil grin on my face. I would find him so easily and then when it was his turn to count I would make a run for it. I kind of felt bad for him; I knew where all the spots were on the playground shouldn't take too long.

~10 irritable minutes later~

I looked everywhere! I looked up in every tree; I looked under the bridge, behind the fence, under the benches, tables, and towers! I even put my head on the ground and checked if there was a body hiding in the wood chips! I sighed in frustration and screamed "I give up! I can't find you! Where are you?"

Out of nowhere the boy came up behind me and said with a smug smile "I win!"

"Where were you? I looked everywhere!" I said angrily

"I guess I'm a good hider," he said smugly, "or I used an invisibility cloak…" he thought to himself

"I guess so…" Lily thought frustrated

"You know..." he said

"Yea?" I asked not really paying attention

"Your red hair and green eyes are really pretty," he said while looking at the ground and blushing

I caught a piece of my red hair and held it in my hand for a second. I then flicked it over my shoulder. I always thought my hair sort of resembled a demon. My sister had always told me that I was adopted; of course my parents said that I was not and there for punished Petunia. That got me the nickname demons child from Petunia.

The boy was looking redder than ever and still looking at the ground until I realized I didn't respond to his compliment.

"Thanks…" I said while also looking at the ground and blushing without permission.

He smiled and started pulling on my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked him while trying to keep up with him while he held my arm.

"I cheated during the hide and seek, so we are going to have a competition to see who can go through the obstacle course first."

"How did you cheat?" I asked curious, I didn't think you could cheat in hide and seek.

"I used an invisibility cl…. never mind just come on!" he said now excited

"What were you going to say!", I asked wanting to know how he cheated so maybe I could hide their next time me and Petunia played hide and seek.

"Nothing just drop it."

Was he going to say invisibility cloak? Wow this kid is what I and my mom refer to as a Playground Nut… Maybe I should try and ditch him during the obstacle… He drew a line in the dirt that marked the starting line, and then went and drew a line where we would finish. We lined up at the starting line and got in the running position.

"On your mark…" he said, a small grin stretching across my face. No I would stay and beat him, crumble him in the dirt.

"Get set." I said

"Go!" we screamed together,

And we were off, I ran, wind blowing through my red hair. I reached the first obstacle, the monkey bars. I quickly looked to my left to see the boy reach for his side of the monkey bars. I quickly jumped and grabbed the monkey bars and started moving forward swiftly. I reached the end of the monkey bars. I jumped off and landed on the platform, I then had to go on the zigzag walk. I put my right foot on the blue zigzag metal bar, and grabbed onto the top zigzag metal bar for support. I started across, I saw the boy in the corner of my eye, and he was right behind me. I moved a little faster. I refused to lose; I reached the end of the zigzag walk and sprinted across the bridge. Next there was a wall we had to climb over. There was a tiny rope at the top of the wall that would help you climb onto the other side of the wall. I quickly climbed; I got stuck at the top of the wall because I was too short to reach the rope. If only I was just a little bit taller I thought. Think tall Lily think tall! I could hear the boy laughing somewhere next to me, he said "You're never going to win your too short to make it over the wall!" his words made me angry. Just a few more inches I thought, and I would show him! Suddenly I felt the rope in my hands. I saw his mouth drop while saying "You cheated!" I stuck my tongue out quickly and proceeded over the wall while giving myself a pep talk. Good job Lily! You can do it, keep going! I quickly jumped down from the wall and climbed the latter that would take me to the final obstacle on the obstacle course. The big, swirly, closed in, guaranteed to scream, blue slide. I felt my face rise in horror as I heard him right behind me. I jumped onto the slide and screamed all the way down the slide.

I ran as fast as I could neck and neck with the boy, with all my might I past the finish line before him "Yes I won!" I chanted with a huge grin spread out across my face.

"That's not fair you cheated!" He whined

"Not true! I won fair and square and you know it! You're just upset that you were beat by a girl!"

"No, you cheated you used magic!"

"Magic! Is that the best excuse you can come up with! I won fair and square, besides there is no such thing as magic."

He ran his hand through his hair, and then used his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his face.

"Aren't you magic?" he asked confused

"No, and if I was I would have found you in hide and seek!" I yelled now angry. Why couldn't he just accept that he lost and I won!

"Not true! Magic can't find me!" he yelled. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get myself a juice box" I said annoyed, this kid just wouldn't give up would he. I walked over to my picnic basket and got myself a juice box. I realized that he was still following me.

"May I help you?" I asked

"No" he responded

I was about to say something but my mom cut in, "Whose this?" she asked curious to who I met today

I was about to respond but then another woman with long black hair cut in. What is it with all these people cutting me off today!

"What are you doing over here" the women asked, "I was just calling your name."

"You must be this young boy's mum, you two look so much alike!" my mum said and went out to shake her hand.

That was the end of that conversation for me and the boy with the black messy hair. Once my mom started talking she never stopped!

I started walking away towards the swing; I didn't want to be there while my mom shared stories about me falling down stairs, or me and Petunia and our breakfast talks. The boy followed me to the swings.

I sat on the swing and swung back and forth. I started thinking about why this boy was following me. Before I realized it I blurted out, "Why are you following me?"

"I don't really have anything else to do and I… I kinda like you" he said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh…"I rolled my eyes. This boy was really getting on my nerves; if he really liked me then maybe he should leave me alone!

"Do you know what Quidditch is?"

"Quidditch?" I asked skeptically

"Yea you know the game were they fly around on broom sticks..?"

"That isn't possible," I said while picking up the speed in my swinging

"Is too! And it is the best sport ever! My favorite team is the Chudley Cannons they are so good!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about"

"But you must, you used magic during the obstacle course!"

"No I didn't because magic isn't real" I said annoyed

"It's ok I'm a wizard too you can tell me." He said trying to be reassuring.

"I'm not a wizard."

He rolled his eye, "Of course not! You're a witch." he said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm not a witch either; witches are evil and gross"

"Are not!"

"Are too! You must be watching too much television, witches are gross mean people. Haven't you ever read the Wizard of Oz?"

"Television? Wizard of Oz? And ew, who likes reading. It's so boring." he said with a disgusted look on his face.

I gave him an angry look, "I like reading!"

"I was just kidding! I love to read." He said obviously trying to impress me. Not working

"Liar" I said while getting up and going to the slide

"Wow you are a strange muggle?"

"Muggle?" I said confused

"Yes a muggle."

"What the heck is a muggle?"

"Muggle's are…"

Suddenly the boy's mother yelled over too us and said, "It's time to go, if we don't go now we are going to miss the match."

"Oh how I love Quidditch! Bye… hey you never told me your name"

"I'd like to keep it that way."

"Come on, at least give me the first letter" he said with a puppy dogface. Ugh how did he know, I can never say no to a puppy dogface, I always feel bad after if I say no.

"Ugh, fine, it starts with an L"

"hmmm…" he thought about it for a minute "is your name Lizzy?"

"Nope", he would never get this

"Laura?"

"No"

"Lindsey?"

"Nope"

"Come on just tell me your name!"

"Come on!" I heard his mother call from the side walk

"It's going to eat at you." I said in a voice that made me sound crazy

"Lily, we have to go." I heard my mum call.

"Is your name Lily?" he asked with a got-you-now look.

"Absolutely not." I said a little too quickly

"Lily come one!" I heard my mom yell.

"Yes it is," he said with an evil smile

"Fine ok yes my name is Lily" I said angrily "Ok since you know my name tell me yours," I said. It only seemed fair

"Nope sorry."

This is the karma I get, I guess I deserve it but I need to know his name now since he knows mine, "Please will you tell me your name" I said while putting on my cutest face.

"You're really cute but that isn't going to make me spill the beans."

I stomped my foot in frustration

"Let's go!" his mother yelled,

"Please tell me!"

"It's going to eat at you", and with that note he ran off to his mother. I felt my mouth fall into a little "o", I quickly snapped it shut. I'd have to remember that face, black hair, hazel eyes and round dorky glasses. Oh and he is the same age as me, definitely important to know. Next time I see that kid I'm going to attack him until he gives in and tells me his name, I mean no one, even my mom can't say no to my cute face!

"Lily we're leaving" my mother said. I walked over and helped my mom pack the car, while trying to figure out the boy's name. Josh, Jack, Matt, Paul? What could it be! Petunia and me climbed into the back of the car and drove away.

On the car ride home my mum said, "I think Lily has a little crush"

"No!" I said or maybe I yelled it, either way it put a smirk on my mum's face. I didn't want my mum to know that I maybe had a crush. I mean I kind of liked how the boy followed me around. Although it was annoying at the time, deep down I knew I liked the attention.

"You may say no, but I can see it plainly on your face." She said with another smile.

I made a humph sound and gave her the silent treatment. Alright I had a crush but I would never see the kid again, but that didn't stop me from looking for him at the playground. Every Saturday from then on I went to the playground always looking for the black haired kid wearing round glasses that had hazel eyes behind the lenses. I never saw him. I smiled to myself and thought how ridiculous I was. Why was I looking for this kid and hoping he was here even if I had a crush on him. He was completely mental I mean Chudley Cannons… Quidditch…. Muggle's! He was probably placed in a mental hospital by now. I mean the kid believed in magic and said I was a witch. Yes this kid really did need help, I hoped his mother new that. Just another Playground nut that I happen to stumble upon. I always find and make friends with the weird ones.

Pshh yea right, like I will ever believe in magic!

~ 4 years later ~

I never found the kid with black messy hair and round glasses, but one day when I was 11 years old I got a letter that read…

Ms. Evans, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.

Maybe he wasn't a just playground nut after all…


	2. Gone to Diagon Ally

I looked back down at the letter, in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I was a wizard! Wait excuse me I stand corrected, I can't believe I was a witch! I jumped with excitement. I picked up the letter and read it again.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

As soon as I got the letter, I had my parents sign it. That letter would soon send me into a new world of magical studies, and eventually a magical life. I was super excited. All that was left to do right now was send my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The only problem was, was that I had to send the letter in using an owl. Not that I had anything against that but it still was my first time using an owl to send a letter, and it didn't make it any easier that the owl was trying to bite my finger every time I got close. I attempted several times to send the letter, but the owl would look at my hand and take a swipe at it with its beak. I slowly started moving my hand that contained the acceptance letter, towards the owl, but before I could shove the letter into the owl's mouth, it moved its head forward and took a nice chunk of my finger.

"Ouch!" I shrieked while jumping up in down in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain in my finger. I glared into the owl's dark brown eyes hoping that the intensity gave me a chance to cram the letter into its mouth. I was dead wrong, when I started to move my hand closer it started hissing and making loud shrieking sounds. It threw its wings up in defense and knocked over a vase.

"Bloody bird!" I said. It shrieked again, but all I did this time was scream just as loud as it. The owl then hissed at me and we started back and forth. After a while I got frustrated.

"I don't have time for your pestering games! Just take the bloody letter!" I screamed once more getting annoyed. The owl hissed at me, and I shoved the letter into its mouth. The owl made a chocking sound followed by a weird "kaaa!" sound. But that was it, the owl flew out the window, and I hoped that that was the last time I had to ever see the owl. I screamed after the owl through the window,

"Take that you over sized….. ummm, parrot!" Wow, I need to start coming up with better comebacks.

I sat down on the couch trying to get the owl out of my head. If I ever found out who owned that owl, I would give them a piece of my mind. My min drifted away from the owl and to thoughts about my new school. It was only a week away, and I still had to get my school supplies. It said I could purchase all of my school supplies at a place called Diagon Alley, but the problem was that neither my parents nor I have ever heard of it. They said that someone would be over sometime this week to take me there, so I guess I shouldn't be too worried. Everyone in my family was really excited about me being a witch, except for Petunia. She has been ignoring me ever since I got my letter. It's like she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. We used to tell each other everything, but now she is never home and every time I ask her a question, she ignores me. Just then Petunia walked in.

"Hey! Petunia do you want to play cards?" I asked, but all she did was glare at me.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. I sighed while throwing myself on the couch. What did I do to make her so mad at me? I don't recall putting tooth paste on her pillow case which I usually do when I get mad at her.

"Lily can you come and set the table!" my mum yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah Yeah." I sighed while getting up and making my way towards the kitchen.

_~The Next Day~_

I had just got dressed in a blue tang top with light brown shorts when I heard the door bell ring.

"Ding-Dong"

"I got it!" I screamed sprinting down the staircase past my mum and dad.

I opened the door a little surprised to see and old woman standing there. The woman had grey and white hair and a funny purple robe on. She was standing in the doorway while saying,

"Hello dear. My name is Irene Mann" she introduced while holding out her right hand.

"Hello," I said while shaking her hand "My name is Lily Evans."

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life!" she said ecstatically while pinching my right cheek. I laughed a little awkwardly; I didn't like it when strangers touched me.

"May I come in?" she asked, but before I could answer she walked right in and down the hall to my parents.

"These must be your parents." She said while making her way over to them.

"Yes I'm Rachael Evans Lily's mother and this is my husband Jeremy Evans" my mum introduced while shaking her hand.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Irene said ecstatically.

"Are you the person who is taking us school shopping?" my mum asked curiously.

"Yes I am from the Ministry of Magic and I have been assigned to take you to Diagon Alley for Lily's school shopping." Yes! Finally, I have been waiting many weeks to go school shopping. I couldn't wait to start reading my schoolbooks; the thought of reading a magical book fascinated me.

After the grownups talked for what seemed like an eternity, my mum told me to get my jacket and I jumped for joy.

"Alright everyone in the car!" my mum yelled. When I got in, I realized we were missing someone.

"Mum?" I asked

"Yes Lily darling?"

"Where's Petunia?"

"Oh umm, she went to her friend Eliza's today." she said. I sighed, my mum looked at me.

"Do you want me to have her come?" my mum asked

"No its fine." I replied

"Are you sure?" she could see write through me, but I still answered

"No it's ok"

"Ok" my mum said and then went back to talking to Irene, who was quite fascinated with our car and asked many questions about it. I sighed, I really wanted Petunia too come, I didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to me. I laid my head on the side of the car door, and watched as all the trees passed.

_~ 1 hour later ~_

"Wake up Lily, we are here. Lil wake up!" I heard my mum call. I woke up a little confused, apparently I had fallen asleep. I got up immediately and attempted to jump out the car, but failed because I still had my seat belt on. I groaned and unclipped my belt. I got out of the car and walked over to an old shop that was covered in black chipped paint that was located on the corner of a busy street somewhere in London.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" Irene said while heading through the door. Was she sure we were in the right place; this place looked like a dump, and looked like it had been abandoned years ago. I looked behind me to see if anyone was watching then made my way through the creaky door. It didn't look as bad on the inside as it did on the outside. The floors were made out of a dark wood that were nice a clean, and there were all different shapes and sizes of tables spread throughout the room. It was actually a lot busier than I imagined. Irene started leading us towards the back entrance when all of the sudden a women yelled.

"Irene! What are you doing here?" The woman had dark gray hair and was dressed in a blue dress with an apron tied around it.

"Why hello Morgana, I'm just taking this first year school shopping. I'd love to stay and chat but I got a busy day."

"That's alright I'll see you soon!" Morgana said,

"Yes most definitely." Irene said while smiling at the lady.

"Good luck at your first year at Hogwarts." Morgana said to me.

"Thank you" I said while walking out through the back door. Irene stopped us as we came face to face with a brick wall. Irene took out her wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall. Soon the bricks started to move out of the way until they made a perfect arch doorway that lead into a busy street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Irene said

My eyes filled with excitement as I took in the scene. I was going to like the magical world. With a smile I proceeded through the arch doorway.

_~4 hours later~_

The first stop on our trip through Diagon Alley was to the wizardry bank known as Gringotts. We had to exchange our muggle money for wizard money, which was very interesting, and shocking. I was even more shocked when I found out that goblins ran the bank! Irene told us that Gringotts was the safest bank in the world; if a robber ever got into the vaults he would never be able to find his way out.

After Gringotts we set out on our search for school supplies. I first went to the bookstore; I couldn't wait to dig my nose into a wizardry book and was fascinated by the thought of magical spells and casting them. I also convinced my mom to get me a book filled with prank spells, although I didn't think I would ever use it, it was nice to have around just in case.

Next we went to Ollivanders to get a wand. It took a few wands, before I got the right one, but it was worth it. I spent more time starring at my wand than using it, but my wand was absolutely stunning it was dark brown with beautifully inscribed artwork on the handle. After leaving Ollivanders we went and got a cauldron, which was definitely way heavier than I imagined. At one point I couldn't hold the cauldron anymore and dropped it on my mum's foot, but fortunately nothing broke.

All that was left now were my robes, an owl so I could send my mum letters, and ink, quills, and parchment. My mom decided that I should get the robes out of the way. Even though I hated the fact of standing there while some man measured me I agreed and followed her into the robe shop. When we walked in the first thing I saw was an old elderly man sitting behind a dark brown desk. He was reading a book while sipping at some tea.

"Hello" my mum said

The man looked up from his book and said "Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes we need to get fitted for some robes" my mother replied

"Of course come this way" he motioned us to follow. The man was very short and had small square glasses, my guess was for reading, and he also had a mole on his cheek that looked like it could grow into a second head. The man caught me starring at it and I quickly shifted my gaze the other way.

We walked down a small cramped hallway until we got to a large room that contained a three-way mirror and a stool set up in the middle of the room, all around the edges of the room were boxes that made the room look very cluttered. I walked a little closer to my mum when I saw a box move. The man walked over to the stool.

"Come on up don't be shy." the man said while motioning me to climb up onto the stool. I hopped up without a word, and watched as the man got his wand out and motioned the measuring tape to start measuring me. I was totally fascinated by this one little swish of the wand. It was only the second time I saw magic up close and it was truly amazing.

"Lily I'm going to go get you some parchment, ink, and quills from across the street. I will only be a minute." She said while heading towards the door.

"Ok, but hurry back!" I yelled after her. I sighed; I didn't like it when my mom left me alone in a store to go get something that was "just across the street". It always took her longer than a minute.

"Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" the man asked in an old shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm very excited." I responded.

"That's good." was all he said and that dropped the rest of the conversation because I didn't know how to respond to that. We both just stayed quiet as the man measured me. A few minutes passed, and my mum was still not back yet, and the man was almost done measuring me for my robes. Just as I started to get paranoid about my mum not being here a boy with black messy hair and round dorky glasses came in. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this boy looked very familiar. He was reading one of his schoolbooks which I recognized from my supplies list. He took out his wand ad whispered a few words. All of the sudden a cloud of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, came swishing out of his wand. It hit me directly in the face and exploded all over my clothes.

"What the hell was that for?" I shrieked. While whipping purple off my face. The boy reappeared from behind a cloud of yellow.

But all I heard the boy say was, "Oops"

"Young man, I told you no magic until you got to school!" A woman said while storming into the room. She snatched his wand away and gave him a stern look.

"But mom," the boy whined "I read about a spell that made rainbows, and I wanted to try it out!"

"You are not ready for that magic yet," She said while looking at the boy "look at the mess you made!" she said while pointing around the room. The boy looked up and took in the room, his eyes then rested on me, and I saw a smile tugging at his lips. My face was covered in all the colors of the rainbow, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks, but it wasn't from embarrassment. No absolutely not, it was because I was getting angry. I gave the boy a death glare, and it only made smile grown wider.

"Young man! That is not polite at all; you go apologies to her immediately." The boy walked over to me while holding back a grin.

"I'm very sorry for shooting colors at you." He said while holding back another smile.

I glared at him for a moment then said, "Apology accepted." in a cold voice. I only accepted it because his mum was right there otherwise I would have denied it and got even. The boy walked back over to his mum, and sat down on a chair with a huge smile on his face. I was getting even angrier.

The woman started walking towards me while saying, "You poor dear, I'm very sorry for my son's rudeness. I know a cleaning spell that will clean that right up." She took out her want and chanted a spell at me. All of the sudden all the colors came off my face, hair and clothes and disappeared in mid air.

"Thank you very much." I said. The boy then started looking at me very carefully. A few seconds later his eyebrows shot up in realization.

"I know you!" he said while getting all excited. He started to walk over to me but my mum walked in.

"Ready to go Lily? I got your ink, quills, and parchment."

"Yes." I said

The old man then said, "Splendid, come to the front so you can pay." My mum nodded and followed him through the door. I was about to follow but the boy grabbed my arm.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked with pleading eyes. I looked him over once and shook his hand off my arm.

"No." I said coldly while walking down the hallway to my mum.

"You're still just as stubborn." he said smugly

"I am not stubborn." I said while my cheeks got red with anger.

"You mean you seriously don't recognize me?" he said again.

"No?"

I started down the hallway. He did look familiar, but I didn't really care if I knew him. Right now I just wanted to shoot seven different colors at his face like he did to me.

"Don't worry you will remember soon." he said

"Perhaps I said while turning to face him. But I don't want to know you."

"Don't you finally want to know my name?" he asked questionable.

I thought about it for a second. I must be having déjà-vu, this conversation sounds so familiar.

"No." I finally replied. I started walking while thinking. Ok I did want to know the kids name, but not for the reasons he thinks.

"Yes you do, and until you figure it out it's going to eat at you." he said, and with that I turned the corner.

It will eat at me, now that definitely sounded familiar, I thought. I would admit to anyone but him that he did in fact look familiar, but I didn't really care right now, I was beyond angry with him, and nothing would change that. I walked over to my mum just as they finished paying.

"Alright you are all set." the man said while giving my mum the robes. He then turned to me, "Have fun at Hogwarts, the kid's always have a blast there." The old man said

"I'm sure she will." my mum said while walking towards the door.

"Thank you." I said, but I was too angry to control my voice. I was so angry at that boy, no one not even my parents got away with pranking me, they always got whatever they did to me ten times worse. Yes this little prank was not going to slide easily even it was by accident. I know now that he is going to Hogwarts with me this year, and that means I will have a chance to get my revenge. Even if I did know him, which I don't, I'm still going to get revenge. That black haired boy with the dorky round glasses has no idea what he's in for.


	3. The Train! Finally!

"Now Lily are you sure that you have everything?" My mum asked.

"Yes mum I'm positive I have everything," you'd think after asking me 20 times you'd get the message that I do in fact have everything. Not that I don't love my mum or anything, but sometimes she can get a little too crazy.

"Ok, now give me a kiss good-bye," She said while hugging me.

"Mum, people are staring!" I said, but decided to give her a kiss anyway. The trains whistle blew.

"Okay Lily," my mum said while giving me another rib breaking hug, "what am I going to do without you at home!" she said while starting to cry.

"Nothing you need me for everything," I said with a huge smile.

"Your right, I need you, don't go!" the train's horn blew again.

"Mum," I said while struggling to get out of her grip, "the train is leaving, I have to go!" I finally broke away from her hug. But my mum gave me the sad face and I had to give her another hug.

"I promise I will see you during Christmas break!" I said while breaking free from the hug.

"I know, but it's so sad! My baby is growing up!" she said,

"Not quite yet, mum," I said smiling at her. Every time I smiled to my mum, it put a smile on her face, which put a smile on my face. The third whistle blew.

"All right mum this time I really really have to go! I love you!" I said while taking my first step onto the train.

"Love you to Lily. I will see you soon; write to me as soon as you get there. We didn't buy you an owl for nothing!" she yelled.

"I will. Promise! Bye mum," And with that the train started moving and I walked up the final steps to the train. I walked down the aisle to an empty compartment; I took my trunk and put it on the rack above the seats. I put my owl down next to me and starting playing with him. Chandler, my owl, was tan and white, with a little bit of dark brown around his eyes. His eyes were dark brown. He was beautiful and he was mine.

"Who's a good owl," I said out loud and he hooted. Just then someone knocked at the compartment door. It was a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," He said,

"Of course," I replied.

"Thank you," he put his trunk on the rack above his seat and sat down.

"I'm Remus Lupin by the way, he said while holding his hand out,"

"Lily Evens" I replied while shaking his hand.

"So is this your first years at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yea. You?"

"Yeah"

"That's cool," It went silent for a minute. I decided to take out one of my schoolbooks called Hogwarts a History to pass the time. Unfortunately I couldn't really focus on my book because I was still plotting my revenge on that black haired four-eyed kid who shot an exploding rainbow at me. I decided that if I really wanted to get him back, I was better off reading my book of pranks. I got my trunk from the rack above my seat and opened it. I put my Hogwarts a History book in, and switched it with my book of pranks. I lifted my trunk and put it back on the rack above my seat and sat down. I opened to the first page and started reading.

So you want to be a prankster?

If you have answered yes to the following question above, then you are ready to be a prankster. There are just a few things you should no. Being a prankster is not a one-shot deal, to be a prankster you need to be dedicated, give your full concentration to the study of other people's embarrassment. If you get embarrassed easily, being a prankster is not for you. If you do not intend to be a prankster this book is not for you.

I just want one measly spell! I don't want to dedicate my life to watching people get embarrassed. I flipped through the pages until I got to a page titled "Simple pranks for simple wizards." This was exactly what I needed. I started reading, starting with the first spell.

Prank Spells

1. Jelly-Legs Jinx – Causes your victim's leg's to wobble until they can no longer stand.

This book has turned out to be surprisingly helpful. I only read the first line of the first page and I already found a terrific spell to get that boy back. I started grinning evilly. Another smile came to my lips as I thought of his reaction when I jinxed him. But that smile soon faded when I realized that if I wanted to prank him I would have to search for him on the train. I sighed, if I did that it would look like I liked him, which I didn't. I didn't like him one bit; actually I had the opposite effect, which was that I hated him. I would never like him in a million years.

I started thinking of ways I could excuse myself from the compartment without sounding rude, but all of the sudden I heard a loud bang followed by a burst of laughter.

"That was great!" one voice said.

"I know! I see many pranks in our future my friend," another voice said.

I would know that voice anywhere. It was that boy, I'm sure of it. All of the sudden two boys walked by the compartment door. One had brown hair with grey eyes, while the other had black messy hair with round glasses, and hazel eyes. The black haired boy caught my eye and started smiling.

Why was he so infuriating, he knew that I hated him. Yet he continues to smile like an idiot at me. The boy reached for the compartment door.

"Great," I said out loud. Remus looked up at me from his book.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That," I said while pointing at the black haired boy and his friend. Just then they opened the compartment door.

"Hey Lily!" he said while taking a seat next to me, and putting an arm around my shoulder. I shoved it off.

"I see, you are still mad about the rainbow,"

"Is it that obvious," I said in cold tone. He leaned his back up against the seat and sighed.

"I don't see why you are mad at me. It was an accident!"

"I don't really care if it was an accident! If I shot a rainbow at you what would you do!"

"Forgive you of course." He said matter of factly. I started getting angry.

"Liar," I spat at him.

"Well," The boy with the brown hair said, probably trying to get out before things got ugly.

"I'd love to see you guys fight like an old married couple…" he paused as he took in my death glare. He started speaking again, cautiously.

"But I think it is time for me to get back to my compartment. Do you want to join me…?" He said while looking questionably at Remus and pointing a finger.

"Sure," He said and closed his book while grabbing his trunk. He then left the compartment with the brown haired boy. All who was left was me and the black haired boy. I looked at him and gave him my best death glare.

"You know, I bet if you remembered me you wouldn't be so mad at me," He said while grinning.

"Yea I don't think so,"

"Do you want me to tell you how I know you?"

"No," I said while looking over at him. He looked at me for a second like he was contemplating whether or not to tell me. He began to talk.

"We were seven,"

"I don't want to know!" I said, but he still talked.

"And we were at a playground…" I listened to his words, and sudden realization came over me.

"That was you!" I yelled.

"Yea… is they're a problem with that?"

"Yes there is actually a huge problem," this is the kid that I had a crush on, my first crush to be specific. I looked for him at the playground everyday because I liked him and now we meet again and I absolutely hate him. This is all messed up; I thought I was supposed to always like my first crush.

"Why is that a problem?" he asked taking me away from my thoughts.

"That is none of your business… What's your name?" I realized I still didn't know his name.

"Well I guess I might as well tell you now after you've waited so many years. The names James Potter," He said while extending his hand to me.

"Well Potter, I'm leaving," I said while grabbing my trunk and my owl and brushing by his hand.

"Why did you call me Potter? My name is James,"

"Because 'Potter' you don't deserve to be called by your first name,"

"Where are you going?" he said while walking towards me.

"You don't need to know, but before I go there is something I need to give you," I said while getting my wand.

"What is it!" he asked all excited.

"Close your eyes," I said. He automatically did. I waited a second before saying the final words, "Jelly legs Jinx!"

"Hey! What the?" he said in confusion while falling to the floor of the compartment. His face was priceless.

"That's for shooting a rainbow at me!" I yelled at him.

"So you only stayed and talked to me just so you could jinx me?"

"Not as dumb as he looks," I said while turning to leave.

"Hey where are you going un jinx me!" he yelled after me.

I stopped at the door way, turned, and said "What?"

"un jinx you?" I said confused.

"Yea," he looked at my confused face, "you do know how to un jinx me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I said while thinking. Un jinxing I don't remember reading that in the book.

"Well," He said.

"Well what,"

"Un jinx me!"

"Stop patronizing me Potter!" I yelled.

"patro- what? Just un jinx me!"

"Umm," I didn't have much time before he figured out that I didn't know how to un jinx him. The best excuse I came up with was.

"You deserved it Potter, now if you will excuse me I have to go change,"

"Your right, but I already forgive you," He said with love struck eyes.

I sighed frustrated, grabbed my luggage and shut the compartment door.

"Lily wait!" I heard him say, followed by, "Help somebody help, please anyone help!" I walked down the aisle and into the closest bathroom. I rested my luggage against the wall and opened my trunk; I took out my robes and put them on. I began thinking about helping Potter out.

"Well he did apologize for it," I said to myself while deliberating between going back or walking away.

"No Lily don't do it!" a voice in the back of my head said.

"Why not?" I said back to it.

"He shot an exploding rainbow at you, he deserved it!" the voice said back. I took in the words. Their right, why should I help Potter when he didn't help me when I was covered in 6 different colors. No I wouldn't help him, and I would never help him. Not in a million trillion years.

"But he did help you, in a way, remember?" another sweeter voice said in the back of my head.

"No his mum did, all he did was try not to laugh." I said back.

"But.-"

"No buts! I'm not going back and that is final!" I walked out of the bathroom angry. I looked up to meet the pair of very worried eyes belonging to a tall brunette.

"Are you ok?"

"Just peachy," I said back, and started walking down the aisle to another compartment.

"Ok?" she said back. I continued walking until I found another empty compartment. I sat down and began thinking. I couldn't believe that Potter, the boy I hate, was my first crush! This was completely mental! I'm not sure how crushes are supposed to be, but I thought you were always supposed to like them. I was far from liking him. I sat down on the seat and sighed.

Looks like I'm going to have to be a big girl and just ignore Potter as much as possible. Yes, that was a good plan; I would ignore him all throughout school and all throughout my classes. Hopefully I wouldn't have him in any of my classes, I read in my book Hogwarts a History, that for first years you have all the same classes as your house. Hopefully I wouldn't be placed in a house with him. If I were that would mean that I would be on the same brain level as him, and I just don't think I could take that kind of torture. It's already torture enough that he can recognize me. But I guess for now, I'm just going to have to enjoy my time alone because I have a feeling when I enter Hogwarts for the first time, I wouldn't be alone for much longer, and that was not a comforting feeling.


End file.
